nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chitoge Kirisaki/@comment-49.151.58.58-20170528104451
Okay so I’m not being biased as to who’s the main protagonist. I didn’t prioritize a particular girl at first for if that’s the case, then the plot would be meaningless to begin with. And so I read the whole manga and let myself ride with different scenes and go with the flow. First take a deep breath. Okay. Newsflash, I sincerely think that Chitoge should be Raku’s love interest. Was that a huge blow? Wait for the rest. First of all, to those who constantly bash Chitoge e.g calling her with rude names, predicting Raku’s miserable future life for he chose Chitoge, well, have you even read the manga? Because if not, then… I don’t even know what rightful negative comment I’d give you. That’d be a shame if you’re gonna ask me. Sure, I admit, she may be physically abusive but she’s not ABUSIVE as a whole. You see, if you’ve been counseled by a certain Guidance Counselor then you’d probably know this by now. There are different parts that could define a person. Each part is really important and that all parts are equally powerful. There are lots but since I want to cut this short, I’ll just mention the significant parts that can relate to my main topic. These are ‘physic and emotion’. Oh, did I mention that each one of them is important? Yeah, because if you were to prioritize one particular part, then a big dislike button for you. What am I saying? Let’s just say that you, calling her physically abusive all the time and predicting that Raku’s gonna be beaten up for choosing Chitoge, is similar to calling someone with glasses, a nerd. May be far for some but it’s really similar for me. Calling someone with glasses, a nerd, would mean that you are looking at that someone through their physical appearance only. Why not look at another perspective, or at all the parts of that someone and understand them fully? He may be with glasses, but he can be someone who can interact well with others, he can also be someone who hates books. Similar to Chitoge, she may be abusive but she’s not abusive as a WHOLE, I’ve said that prolly more than once already, sorry, just emphasizing. If you’ve read the whole manga then you should understand me. I believe that she’s a good influence for Raku, that a big blow? Well, for me, it’s only natural for her to be a good influence for him. Remember the time when she hit Raku in order for him to go back to his senses when they knew about Marika’s deep truth? She doesn’t hesitate when it comes to helping someone. What? Gonna bring up about how she lost Raku’s lock during the first part? GUH, she found the lock for him peeps. She’s really natural and she’s adoringly honest physically and emotionally. She hits someone because she’s honest about wanting to hit them. Honestly, that’s better than being a hypocrite. Chitoge’s just being, well, Chitoge. She’s an abusive kindhearted fellow, and I love Chitoge as a whole. Next, Raku mentioned about despite the fights they have, he’s still happy about them for he feels like he’s really being honest with himself. See? Chitoge’s honesty is contagious, like for real. I kind of get it why he wants to be with Chitoge, he doesn’t want any pressure, like having to suffer just to think of a topic. Raku’s being Raku whenever he’s with Chitoge. They’re both so natural when they’re together. And I can’t see anything wrong about that. I thought about that deeply, by imagining what kind of guy I’d want to be with in the future. I’d want to be with someone natural. I’d want to be natural too, say what I’d want to say and act like how I’d want to act. I’d rather be the a*s kicker myself than act all cutesy and forcefully think about a topic just to liven up the mood. Yeah, liven up the mood, Raku and Chitoge does that. That’s probably why they’re attracted to one another. Don’t you get it? Be open-minded please. It’s also not in the “tsundere, dandere, yandere” or whatsoever. People change from time to time. And I believe that the characters in Nisekoi are round characters. So labeling each one of them as the tsundere type or dandere type is quite meaningless. It’d only close your mindset and you wouldn’t be open-minded at all. I’m not only protecting Chitoge. This concept can also be applied to other characters as well. Can you please, at least, justify each one of them before you call yourself a Nisekoi fan? If I have insulted anyone then it’s probably because I hit a gut. I have no regrets in typing this comment for I really mean every word. I’ve been wanting to release my thoughts. Just please, respect Raku’s decision. He’s not stupid, we all know that. Each character’s wonderful. Just please accept the turn of events. Thankies.